


Daddy's Girl

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Series: Aly and... [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: 'public' sex, F/M, Fingering, Loud Sex, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Aly have a birthday party to go to! But they're only there for the sex. </p><p>Another request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it!

Aly laid on the couch in the nasty trailer, in nothing but panties and a beer bottle in hand. Bruises covered her throat, hand prints on her hips and she ached in all the right places. Yet she couldn’t help but want more. The reason to her aches was stalking back and forth in the small space, yelling into a phone in nothing but his dirty boots and socks. She watched as he moved around, licking her lips as she looked him over.

Hazel eyes caught her blue ones and a smirk appeared on his face as he walked over to her. Her stomach knotted and she sat up to face him, the beer completely forgotten, it’s liquid contents being soaked up into the shitty couch. Trevor held the phone out to her and he put it on speaker. Aly held his phone up so he could talk into it. His large rough hands held her head and guided her face towards his half hard cock. The copper haired woman hummed as she complied, opening her mouth and taking him into her mouth. 

“Fuck yes.” Trevor groaned softly as he started to thrust into her mouth, holding her head still so she couldn’t move. He watched as she took his cock into her mouth. Aly moaned, looking up at him as he thrust into her mouth. She made sure to suck and flatten her tongue so he could get deeper when he wanted.

“Fucks sakes T.” She heard another man’s voice come throught he phone. “You gonna do this shit or not? It’s your fucking job.” The man barked into the phone. Aly’s stomach flipped when she saw his head fall back with a silent groan on his lips. 

“Will you shut the fuck up Mikey? I’m getting my dick sucked here.” He growled as his hips moved faster. He was close. She was already wet, already wanting more, needing more. He grunted, moving her head closer with each thrust. Aly used her free hand and slipped it between her legs and starts to rub her lips, she was already soaked and all he’d done is fuck her mouth. Moaning against his cock caused him to buck into her mouth. Aly slowly pushed two fingers inside herself and slowly rode her fingers as her tongue and mouth worked Trevor’s cock. 

“For god’s sake Trevor.” Mikey’s reply came through before there was a beep before the call was ended. Aly put the phone onto the couch and took hold of his hip. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s a good little mouth you got.” He grunted, looking down, watching as she took all of him. Trevor moaned when she swallowed around the head of his cock. “Fuck that’s nice. Like sucking dick?” The older man questioned. Aly moaned in response, sucking harder. 

“F-fuck. Gonna cum.” He growled, hips moving faster, Aly’s eyes flutter closed and she kept sucking, kept riding her fingers. She moaned against his cock. Trevor’s groans and moans didn’t stop as he kept fucking her mouth. His dirty, scared fingers knotted in her hair as he thrust one last time, practically jamming his cock into her mouth as he came. Aly couldn’t help but moan as she took everything he gave her. She sucked him until everything was taken from him. Trevor pulled away sighing, walking back until he landed against the counter a couple of feet before her. She licked her lips and swallowed all his cum. Aly didn’t trust her voice right now, so she just hummed and pulled her fingers out of herself and licked those clean as she stared at him with dark blue eyes. 

“Look at you.” He smirked as he rubbed his face. “Looking all pleased from sucking cock.” Trevor said, watching her. Aly licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together as she looked at him, her heart was hammering in her chest and her stomach was in knots. Without even having to check she was soaking. Those hazel eyes didn’t miss anything, a grin went across his face. “You wanna get off to huh?”

Aly nodded before he even finished his sentence. “God yes.” She croaked, her mouth hurting a little when she opened it. 

“Ask and you shall receive princess.” He smirked, walking towards her. A shiver went down her spine as he got closer. Trevor pushed her back on the couch and spread her legs before him. “Look how wet you are.” He said, pressing his thumb against her through her panties. Aly bit her bottom lip and moved against his thumb. 

Trevor leaned towards her pussy. Aly watched, chewing her bottom lip, nails digging into the crappy couch. His tongue pressed against her, causing a gasp to come from the girl. She pressed her hips against his mouth. Trevor pressed the tip of his tongue against her through the fabric, finding her clit. Her hips jerked towards him with another gasp. The older man’s tongue kept teasing her through her panites. Aly got closer and closer to that edge before he pulled away, causing her to groan in disagreement. 

He moved her panties to the side and went back in, lapping at her juices, groaning against her at her taste. Aly gasped, arching against him. “Oh my god yes.” She groaned, sucking on her bottom lip. Trevor sucked her clit, making sure to flick his tongue against it. “Holy fuck.” She moaned, hand reaching to grip the hair that was left at the back of his head. Then she was stretched around two of his fingers and a soft groan came from her as she was filled with those digits. 

Trevor hooked his fingers inside her and move them. Aly choked on a moan at the sudden feelings that were coursing through her body. A whine came from her when he found that spot, the spot that drives her crazy. “Oh my god, yes, yes.” She breathed, nails sinking into his scared dirty shoulders. Trevor didn’t stop, he sucked her clit and fingered her until she was lifting her hips off the couch and was cumming with a scream. 

Aly laid there limp and panting as her orgasm rocked her body. Trevor’s tongue still worked her throbbing cunt, lapping at her juices and cleaning her up as best he could. “Mmm, taste so good princess.” He praised, placing a kiss to her clit before pulling away and licking his lips before looking at her. She was laying there, catching her breath, eyes closed and mouth open. 

“Love when I make you cum?” He asked in that soft, tone.

“Love when you make me cum daddy.” She breathed, opening her eyes and looking at him. Trevor grinned. 

“Aren’t I glad that hostage situation worked out.” Trevor said as he stood up and looked around for his phone. “I’m gonna go get dressed, you can do the same, but please, no need. Love seeing these pretty pink nipples.” He said, leaning over her to kiss from nipple to nipple. Aly arched up against him with a sigh, loving the slight scratch of his mustache against her skin.

“Guess that means I’m just wearing one of your shirts then.” She told him with a little smirk as she sat up when he moved away. She pulled him down for a kiss, humming softly at the taste of herself on his tongue. Trevor groaned.

“Well we better get dressed. We have a party to go to.” He smirked as he pulled away from her.

 

A couple of hours later Aly is pinned against a marble tiled wall, the shirt she was wearing pushed up while Trevor pinned her hips against the wall with his so she could feel the hard-on he had. The copper haired woman moaned softly as she looked up at him, then to the door behind him that was closed. They were in his friend’s Michael’s house. It was his daughter's birthday and Trevor wanted to be there so here they were, after the cake, after the food and the presents and the pictures Tracey wanted to take with everyone.

Aly was being lifted up and held with her legs spread. Trevor kissed her deeply, roughly, causing her to moan and close her eyes as she kissed him back. The older man opened his pants and let them fall to his ankles. 

“Gonna take daddy’s dick princess?” He asked, as he kissed a line up to her ear, so he could nibble on her earlobe. His voice was low and moved over her body slowly like his hands when he wants doesn’t want to rut like beasts, rough and slow. Aly nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“Yes, want your cock in me. Please Daddy.” She all but whined as she looked down between them and watched Trevor slide into her after her pushed her panties to the side. Aly moaned at the feel of being filled by him. When he bottomed out she couldn’t help but grind down against him.

“Looks like you wanna ride me.” He purred, running his hands up to cup her breasts, pinch and roll her nipples between his index finger and thumb.

Aly nodded looking into those hazel eyes as Trevor moved to sit on the closed toilet in the corner. “Come on baby, ride daddy. Make daddy cum.” He said, scared hands running up her thighs. She chewed her bottom lip and turned so her back was to him, she could feel his fingers moving her panties farther to the side. “God look at that sight, you stuffed with my cock.” He purred, the words sounding like they were made for himself, but he said it outloud. It made her stomach knot. 

Aly started to move on top of him, lifting her hips and slamming back down hard. “Oh god.” She moaned, it was the perfect angle to feel all of him inside her. She moved fast, holding onto the sink in front of her so she had better leverage. Trevor’s hands moved up along her thighs and up to cup her breasts to squeeze and massage them, play with her nipples. 

“Fuck yes, just like that.” He groaned, head falling back against the wall behind the toilet. “Feel so fucking good A.” Trevor grunted grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her, hard.

She gasped and stood still as he thrust up into her. “Oh fuck. T-Trev.” She stuttered, leaning on the counter to the sink some more as he fucked her. The older man grinned and stood so she was completely supported by her legs and the counter. 

Trevor bent so his lips were at her ear. One of his hands slipped down into her panties and found her clit. Aly gasped, her eyes catching the two of them in the mirror, those hazel eyes looked hungry. “Gonna fuck you so good, next time you come back you’re still going to be hearing yourself in here.” He said in her ear. He turned and sucked her earlobe as his hips started to piston into her.

Aly gasped, wanting to put her head down and rest them on her arms, but felt like she should be watching him in the mirror like he was watching her. God he felt amazing, her body was on fire. Their noises mixed and echoed in the small room, the sound of his groans and her gasps and moans, along with the slapping of skin.

“Gonna cum.” He growled in her shoulder. Aly moaned, pressing back against him some more, his hips moved faster as did the finger on her clit did. She gasped, keeping her head up to watch him in the mirror. His eyes were flutter close and he’d grit his teeth and growl as he fucked her. 

When he came, she was sure he made sure the whole house heard it. It started out a loud groan and ended up in a growl with each thrust. She came right after him, a cry and then softened into moans with her hips moving back between his softening cock and his fingers. They just stood there, him leaning on her a little, both out of breath and completely blissed. Then she felt his facial hair on her neck as he nuzzled her.

“Love when you take all my cum baby girl.” He said against her skin. Aly smiled to herself.

A banging on the door sounded. “Trevor, what the fuck!?” Came Michael’s yell from the other side. 

The older man grinned and chuckled. Aly’s face heated some more, as if it wasn’t hot already. “Guess this is the last time we’re allowed in the house at the same time.” She chuckled, putting her face into the crook of her arm.

“He’ll get over it. His wife on the other hand. Probably not.” He said, still not moving.

“Get the fuck out of here Mikey. Sortin’ some stuff out with the missus.” Trevor called back.


End file.
